Audi RS 4
The Audi RS 4 (B7) is a high performance all-wheel drive variant of the Audi A4 that replaced the RS 2 after it ended production in 1999. The B5 platform RS 4 was only in production for a year between 2000 - 2001. A new RS 4 based on the B7 platform entered production in 2006. The B7 RS 4 is equipped with a 420bhp 4.2L FSI V8 engine, which is coupled with a Getrag-developed 6-speed manual gearbox. The model was available as a 4-door saloon, a 2-door cabriolet, and a 5-door estate (Avant). The RS4 B7 lapped around the Nürburgring Nordschleife with a time of 8:09.00. It was 4 seconds slower than the E92 M3 but 4 seconds faster than the Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Audi RS4 first appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 vehicle with a $66,000 price tag. It is only available in the Collector's Edition release. It has better traction than the BMW M3 E92 and better acceleration than the Cadillac CTS-V. It is best utilised in Grip events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Audi RS4 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 vehicle with a $185,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It is one of the slowest cars in terms of acceleration and has a top speed of 209 mph (336 km/h), which might be lacking compared to other tier 2 cars. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Audi RS 4 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 vehicle with a $70,000 price tag and a 6.40 car rating. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 stars. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Audi RS 4 was made available as a tier 2 vehicle in Need for Speed: World on August 24, 2011. Since August 22, 2012, the RS 4 has been featured as a D class vehicle. The RS4 has strong acceleration and an effective nitrous boost and high top speed than the Audi TT RS, making it suited for Drag events. It suffers from severe understeer that can ruin its competitiveness in races against other vehicles such as the Audi A1 Clubsport quattro. It is very useful in Pursuit Outrun due to its weight. Top speed is 159 mph (256 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 24, 2011. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on December 20, 2011. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Audi RS 4 appears as a Modern Road vehicle in Shift 2: Unleashed with a $79,000 price tag, C 710 performance rating, and a 4.11 handling rating. It is praised for its driving stability and acceleration. The RS4 is capable of a 14.00 rating in Need for Speed: Shift through upgrades and is capable of reaching 214 mph (345 km/h). ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Audi RS 4 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 3 vehicle. It is available from the beginning of the game and is used by Jack as part of his escape from the Junkyard in Stage 1. It is one of the fastest tier 3 cars because of a good acceleration and a high top speed of 180 mph (290 km/h). It has a "normal" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition Audi RS4 is unlocked upon the player completing Stage 8 of The Run. The NFS Edition RS 4 doesn't have any exterior modifications compared to the standard RS 4, but is capable of reaching 191 mph (307 km/h) and delivering 730 bhp at 7,800 rpm. It has a "normal" handling rating, too. Gallery NFSPSAudiRS4.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSAudiRS4Grip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Super Promotion) NFSPSAudiRS4Speed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Super Promotion) NFSUNAudiRS4Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNAudiRS4Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) AUDI_RS4.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' AudiRS4BlueWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSS2URS4.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksRS4.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) TheRun-image130167.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130170.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSE_Audi_RS4.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Collector's Edition Cars (ProStreet)